FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a typical technique to label bins created by performing multiples reads to a group of cells solid state storage. In diagram 100, three reads have been performed. The first read uses a read threshold of x1, the second read uses a read threshold of x2, and the third read uses a read threshold of x3. The three read thresholds form four bins: bin 102a (e.g., all voltages less than read threshold x1), bin 102b (e.g., all voltages between read threshold x1 and read threshold x2), bin 102c (e.g., all voltages between read threshold x2 and read threshold x3), and bin 102d (e.g., all read voltages greater than read threshold x3). Bins 102a-102d are labeled as bins 1-4, respectively, to uniquely identify the bins and track which cells fall into which bins.
Diagram 150 shows the addition of a fourth read using a read threshold of x4. Read threshold x4 divides bin 102c in diagram 100 into bins 152c and 152d in diagram 150. There are now five bins and the labels of bins 152a-152e are updated to be bins 1-5, respectively. Improved bin labeling techniques (e.g., which are more efficient) would be attractive.